


warm me

by lesbians_harold



Series: sappy catradora one-shots [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Short One Shot, WORTH IT THO, its gay, listen i stayed up till 5 am to write this, they're at a lodge in the winter, they're in their 20s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbians_harold/pseuds/lesbians_harold
Summary: Adora was prepared for a fun Christmas get-away with her friends in the lodge. What she was not prepared for was her ex-girlfriend Catra showing up and turning everything upside down.





	warm me

“Here we are! Lodge, sweet lodge,” Bow exclaimed as he busted the door open and threw out his arms in a dramatic fashion. He turned around to the rest of the gang, a bright smile painted on his face. “I can already feel that this is going to be so much fun!” he sang as he set down his luggage. 

“Of course it is!” Perfuma said, entering the old lodge. They all have had so many fun memories here. From Christmas come-togethers to summer getaways. In this case, it was the former, the yearly Christmas getaway, that they all vowed to attend, no matter what. And early into their twenties, they still did. 

Although, Adora had been avoiding them for the last two years, and this year Glimmer and Bow had finally managed to convince her to show up, assuring her that it couldn’t possibly turn out as she feared it would. As she would later find out, they were both filthy liars.

When Adora, Glimmer, Mermista, Perfuma, Sea Hawk and Bow had all settled into their usual rooms, they gathered around the kitchen island for a round of hot cocoa. Adora noticed that Bow for some reason had made an extra cup, and wondered why he had done so, just as they heard a knock on the door.

The host ran out into the entrance hall and they heard him open the door and greet the newcomer, before a familiar, rich laughter, that send shivers down Adora’s spine, erupted. She could recognize that laugh anywhere. Their seventh addition was none other than her high school ex, Catra. She was right – the girl in question walked into the kitchen, one arm around Bow while  animatedly halfway through a story , but cut herself off as soon as her eyes caught Adora’s. “Hey Adora,” she drawled out with a trademark smirk, that Adora hated deeply, but could not help finding attractive at the same time. 

“Catra,” she responded. The room was quiet for a moment. The tension between the old couple seemingly getting thicker by the second.

Neither of them knew the other would show up, although they weren’t surprised – these were their mutual friends after all. “Would anyone like some cookies?” Bow asked, in an attempt to terminate the awkward silence. The rest of the group murmured in agreement as the boy found a jar in one of the closets and passed it around. Adora and Catra, however, kept staring each other down, in some kind of weird and intense game of chicken.

Once everyone had finished their drinks, the group split up. Some went upstairs to unpack, and others started up the fireplace and dug out the board games. Adora went to her room to unpack, although she was very inefficient in her goal, for her thoughts kept circling back to a certain cocky, olive-skinned girl, whose room was right next to hers.

“Stupid Bow…” she mumbled to herself as she put her sweaters on the shelf.  _ Why didn’t he tell me Catra would show up? _ He knew that they had broken it off, that it was messy, but he didn’t even warn her! Adora threw her socks into the drawer. And stupid Catra…showing up, looking hotter than ever in her combat boots and ripped jeans - it was  _ winter _ , for crying out loud. She had no business looking that good in her black utility jacket and her hair in a ponytail, eyeing Adora over the rim of her cup as she finished her drink. Adora threw herself onto her double bed, face first, and screamed into the pillow.  _ Stupid, hot, annoying Catra! _

While Adora was having a meltdown upstairs, Catra was quite enjoying herself, playing Go Fish with Mermista. “So, how’s college,” Catra asked, sitting comfortably in an armchair by the fireplace, her legs crossed over one of the arms and her back resting on the other. 

“Ah, so and so. All your 3’s” Mermista responded. 

“Go fish.” 

Mermista pulled a card from the stack on the small table between them. “What about that road life with your band? The Horde, was it?” 

Catra looked at her cards as she answered.“Eh, you know. Rockstar life is exciting and all that, but I think it’s time for me to settle down. It has been fun while it lasted though. All your Ace’s.” 

Mermista gave Catra her three Ace’s with a groan and Catra casually laid her fourth book in front of her. “Sounds like a plan. At least you don’t have debt to worry about. All your 5’s.” 

Her opponent slowly gave up her single 5. “True that. But I also kind of don’t have a place to stay. All your 6’s.” 

“Go fish.” 

As the brunette drew a card, Mermista continued, “You can stay with me until you find your own place. Although I have to warn you, Sea Hawk can be a…challenging, sometimes.” 

“I know you love it!” the man in question called from behind Catra, where he was playing Battle Ship with Bow. Mermista rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. 

“All your 9’s.” 

“Go fish. Thanks for the offer, I’ll definitely think about it. All your 8’s.” As the girl gave her two cards, Catra asked nonchalantly: “So, do you know what Adora has been up to, by any chance?”

Mermista eyed her with a smirk. “Yes. She’s still in college on that soccer scholarship. I hear her complain about all the training from time to time, but she seems content. All your 3’s.” 

Catra gave her a single card. “And do you…perhaps, by any chance, know if she’s seeing someone?” she asked, not meeting the other girl’s eye. 

Mermista smirked. “Not what I’ve heard off,” she said. 

With a smile, Catra said, “All your Queens,” and watched as her opponent sighed and gave her three cards. Catra laid out the rest of her cards in a book, and seeing as she had five and Mermista only two, she had won. A satisfied smirk crept across Catra’s face, and not only because of the victory.

Come dinner time, the group was again reunited by the kitchen island, chatting idly while eating homemade pizza, courtesy of Bow and Sea Hawk. Adora was sitting right across from Catra and glared at her the whole time, while munching aggressively on her slice of pepperoni pizza. The brunette didn’t seem to mind though, as she kept sending her a smirk, with an occasional wink, each time she caught her, which did  _ not _ make Adora blush, not even a little. After the meal, the group was split again, this time, however, Adora opted for staying downstairs, and this was  _ not _ because of Catra. She simply wanted to catch up with Bow, that’s all.

“So anyways this guy comes up to me and he’s like…Adora? Are you listening?” The blonde nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” she said, her eyes, however, fixed on the neck of a certain brunette, sitting in the armchair by the fireplace and laughing at one of Sea Hawk’s anecdotes. 

“You are not! Oh my god…will you just quit it and talk to her or something?” the boy exclaimed, hitting the blonde with a pillow.

“Ah, okay, okay! Stop hitting me.” The blonde put up her arms in defense, finally giving her friend the deserved attention. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied as her eyes were already moving back to the fireplace. 

“Oh my god, I might not have graduated with a 4.0 GPA, but I’m not an idiot, Adora!” The blonde rolled her eyes. 

“Is that so? Enlighten me then.”

“You obviously miss Catra and want her back.” 

Adora’s eyes widened. “What? I do not! Why would you even–I do not!” she exclaimed, her voice cracking mid-sentence. 

“Yeah? Then why do you keep staring at her like that? It’s certainly not because you’re trying to read her thoughts like some kind of buff Professor Xavier, is it?” The blonde hit him with the pillow from before.

“Will you shut it? Or do you want the whole lodge to know?” 

“Trust me, Adora, we been knew.” 

The blonde gasped. “Is that why you didn’t tell me that she was coming? What, you wanted us to make up or something?”

Bow gave her a smirk. “And what if I did?” 

The blonde smacked him with the pillow once more. “Unbelievable! You guys have been plotting behind my back, playing matchmakers…Who do you think you are, the new and improved Cupid?” 

The boy’s grin grew wider. “Now that you say it like that, I just might be. I mean, I did get you two in the same room after two years’ worth of avoidance, didn’t I?” Adora rolled her eyes.

“What happened between the two of us is none of your business.” As she launched for another attack, the boy snatched the pillow from her hands. 

“Maybe, but you guys made it  _ our _ business when you refused to show up to the get-togethers. For  _ two years _ , Adora!” A wave of guilt washed over the girl as she sat back into the couch and rested her head on the back, looking up at the wooden ceiling.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry it had to happen this way and that I ditched you guys like that. But it wasn’t without reasons…things ended…so messily between the two of us…and I…I still have feelings for her.” The blonde turned her head to look at her friend. 

“I figured. Why else would you refuse to come to the get-togethers, even with the slightest chance of running into her?” The blonde turned her head once more and buried it in her hands.

“I know it’s stupid…but you know how it is. We’ve been friends since forever, and when you start to date it just gets more intense…maybe it even got  _ too  _ intense. And then college and rock band happened,  _ life  _ happened, and I wanted her to stay and she needed to go, and we fought and…yeah.” Adora leaned into the boy’s open arms and he hugged her. 

“It’s okay. All relationships have their ups and downs. I’m sure if you just talk to her, you’ll find you that she misses you just as much as you her,” he assured the blonde. 

“Yeah, maybe,” she murmured as an answer, idly fiddling with the sleeve of her pink sweater.

 

Come night time, Adora was turning and tossing in her bed, unable to fall asleep once again. It was only made worse by the fact that the radiator was not working  _ at all _ and it was so cold in the room, that she could almost see her own breath. “Ugh!” she exclaimed as she once again turned over in the way too big and cold bed. Suddenly, she heard a faint knock on her door. “Come in,” she said into the dark. The door opened and none other than the reason for her insomnia stood in the doorway. 

“Hey Adora,” Catra said slowly, her shaking ruining the usual effect the greeting had on the blonde only a little.

“Your radiator’s broken too?” Adora asked from underneath the covers. In the moonlight shining through the window behind the bed, Adora could see her ex-girlfriend nodding. 

“Yeah, it’s as cold as an icicle.” 

Adora sighed. “Well, if you came here looking for heat, I’m gonna have to disappoint you. As you already might’ve figured out, my own radiator is suffering the same condition.” 

The brunette looked disappointed. “Could I maybe then just lie with you? Just for a little bit, to get the heat,” the girl begged, tip-toeing on the spot in an attempt to get her blood flowing.

“I don’t know, Catra–” 

The girl cut her off before she could protest further. “ _ Please _ , Adora. There’s  _ frost on my window _ .” The blonde sighed once more. Did she really have anything to lose? Only her sleep, although she was sure by now that she wouldn’t have gotten any either way. 

“Fine. Get in here,” she finally said. The brunette shut the door behind her and hurried towards the bed. When she got underneath the blanket, her leg briefly touched Adora’s and the blonde winced.

“Jesus Christ, you’re like a snowman!” she exclaimed in a hushed voice. 

“Sorry.” 

They laid in silence for a while, neither of them able to fall asleep, too aware of the other girl beside them. After turning from her side to her stomach and ending on her back, Catra sighed into the night. It then became clear to Adora that Catra wasn’t successful in falling asleep either, so she opted to try and make conversation, in an attempt to tire herself, and perhaps Catra as well, out.

“So, how’s your band?” They were both lying on their backs, a solid 5 inches between them. 

“Eh, it’s not what it used to be, to be honest. Road life has kind of taken the fun out of it. I’m strongly considering buying myself out and settling somewhere. What about you? College still as exciting as when you started?” 

Adora shrugged. “It’s decent, I’d say. There’s a good amount of homework and soccer practice on the side makes me quite busy, but nothing I can’t handle…most of the time. I just can’t wait till all it’s over, so I can get a job and actually start living my life…maybe I’ll travel, who knows.” Adora could feel herself opening up to her old friend. After all, they have talked like this long before they began dating, so she didn’t associate it with it, and therefore it was easy to do it now. The bed sharing on the other hand…

“Traveling is honestly overrated. Take me as an example. I have been across the seas and seen Europe from every possible angle, but I’d  _ still _ rather be at home in my bed and watching Netflix. Or maybe that’s just me…” Adora didn’t know what to answer.“Maybe you were right,” at that, Adora turned her head and was met with a pair of blue and gold eyes, shining in the dim moonlight like a cat’s. “Sometimes, I really regret not listening to you. Maybe, if I haven’t left, things would be different now…” Adora could feel her Catra’s hand brushing against her own under the blanket. 

“Maybe,” was all she could bring herself to say. Catra was so close now that Adora could feel her warm breath on her cheeks. 

“I’ve missed you, Adora,” Catra murmured, her fingers grabbing Adora’s. 

“I’ve…missed you too,” the blonde answered, taking the girl’s needy hand in her own. 

“You ever wonder what might’ve been?” the brunette asked, looking at her through half-lidded eyes as she moved her body closer. Adora could feel her heart speeding up.

“Sometimes,” a pair of cold legs touched her own, “Okay, maybe more than I’ll admit.” 

Catra let out a giggle. “Warm me, Adora,” she said and inched even closer, their legs now completely intertwined, their chests touching and their lips only a few inches apart. “Okay,” Adora said and closed the distance between them.

Catra’s mouth was warm and familiar. Adora reminisced all the times they had snuck off at school to make out, or all those times they had gotten a little too affectionate when they were out with their friends. Catra had always sat on her lap, always close enough for her to simply lean forward and kiss her. Adora smiled into the kiss at the memory. Maybe, she thought, it could be like that again.

Catra’s hands have always had their own will. They started by Adora’s sides, before traveling up and up to her broad shoulders and then further to her hair and face. Once she placed them there, one of them began messing with the blonde, soft hair, which made Adora pull her even closer. Catra moaned with delight into the kiss. She had always loved sleeping with Adora, because Adora was always the warmer of the two, and had plenty of warmth to go around, even for Catra, who had always been a walking icicle. Of course, that was only one of the hundred reasons she missed her. But had she known how cold the nights could get without a personal, big and soft heating pad, she might have considered leaving a second time.

If Adora wanted heat, she had gotten it now. Catra’s fingers kept pushing all the right buttons, that she of course knew. The blonde responded with soft sighs every time, which only encouraged Catra’s restless hands to explore her body further. At one point, it got too hot, believe it or not, and the girls had to take off the outer layer, a sweater and cardigan respectively, only leaving them in their t-shirts, under which curious hands didn’t hesitate to explore.

At some point, the kisses became softer and longer, the hands finally rested at one place, and with a last, long kiss, Catra pulled away and turned to her side, pressing her back against Adora’s chest. Adora let her hands rest around the brunette’s small frame and they ended up falling asleep in that position. It just might have been the best sleep Adora had gotten in the last two years.

…

The next morning, Adora woke up to Catra softly pushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” the brunette giggled. Adora knew she was far from it when she slept, and especially when she woke up, but appreciated the compliment none the less, rewarding the girl next to her with a light peck on the corner of her mouth. “Mornin’.”

They laid in comfortable silence, listening to the other residents wake up and do their morning routine. But to them, there was only their world. Right here, right now, with Catra playing with Adora’s hair and both sending each other fond looks. In due time, however, it was time to get up.  _ Sadly _ , Adora thought, as she watched the girl next to her get out from underneath the blanket and get out of bed.

“I don’t think we’ll get much peace if they find out about it right away,” the brunette began as she looked around the room, clearly searching for something. 

“No, probably not. What are you looking for?” 

“My cardigan…I probably threw it too far away last night,” she said with a glint in her eye. 

“Just grab one of mine. And you should probably go down first, so it doesn’t look suspicious,” Adora suggested. 

“Good idea,” Catra answered as she put on a pink wool sweater.  _ My pink wool sweater _ , Adora thought and her heart skipped a beat.

“Okay, wait a couple of minutes before you come down,” Catra said and left the room. Adora waited. And waited. Now, she had time to process what had actually happened last night. She was glad it did, but she was unsure where they would move on from here. Was it just a one-time thing between two touch-starved and cold friends? Or was it more? Could this be…a second chance? Opting for talking it through with Catra later, she got out of bed, found a hoodie to throw on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Once she was in the kitchen, she was greeted by the group, who were already drinking their coffee and eating their scrambled eggs with bacon, that Bow had without a doubt prepared for them. Catra was idly scrolling through her phone, only looking up quickly as Adora took a seat across from her. “Good morning,” the brunette greeted naturally, to the other’s surprise. Of course, they couldn’t pretend to hate each other the whole day and then announce that they were back together…if that is what they decided to do, of course. So for now, they could at least be less-than hostile, Adora reasoned. “Morning,” she replied before digging in on her breakfast, avoiding everyone’s stares,  _ especially _ Bow’s.

“So, could everyone keep the warmth last night?” Catra asked, pouring coffee into her mug. The table nodded in unison. “Are you telling me, that it was only  _ my _ radiator that didn’t work?” She looked surprised at the table.  _ That is rather suspicious _ , Adora thought. 

“Mine was broken too,” she informed the others. 

“That’s  _ very _ weird,” Perfuma responded. The conversation carried on after that, the radiator mystery remaining unsolved.

After breakfast, Adora went upstairs again to brush her teeth, and once she had done that, Glimmer convinced her to play Uno by the fireplace. They were well into a second round, when Catra plopped down into Adora’s lap, spreading horizontally in the armchair. “Hey Adora,” she said with a trademark smirk. Her wild mane of a hair, Adora noted, was once again pulled up in a ponytail. This one was however much messier than the day before, probably because she didn’t bother to brush it. And she was still wearing  _ her sweater _ .

“Catra…ehm, what are you doing?” the blonde asked, trying to act casual, but Glimmer’s wide eyes at the scene displayed in front of her, and the girl in her lap being a  _ bit _ of a distraction. 

“Oh, nothing. I see you’re playing Uno? Are you winning?” the brunette asked with the slyest of smiles. Adora could not figure her out for the death of her. Which, as the situation stands, will probably be the result, because she could feel her body getting warmer and her mouth drier by the second, as she became hyper-aware of Catra. Her ex-girlfriend. In. Her.  _ Lap. _

“I…” was all that she could get out. “It’s your turn, Adora,” Glimmer reminded her. Adora looked at the stack. It was a red 6. Her eyes shifted to the cards in her hand as she tried to focus on the game and ignore the girl in her lap. Which now became an impossible task, as Catra, presumably out of boredom, began playing with her hair, twirling it idly around her finger.

“That one,” she said and pointed at a green 6 that Adora could put on top of Glimmer’s red 6. “I knew that,” Adora responded as she put the card on top of the stack. 

“Yes, but you were too slow.” Catra leaned in and whispered the last words into Adora’s ear. Great, now she had forgotten how to play Uno.

Glimmer put three 5’s on. Adora just so happened to have a +2 card in the same color as the last 5 but was too distracted by Catra’s neediness to put the damn card on the table. “Is there anything you want?” She said through her teeth as she finally placed the card. 

“Oh I want a lot of things,” the brunette answered suggestively, still playing with Adora’s loose hair. Glimmer took up the two cards, still eying the pair with confusion. “But right now, I just want to hang out. Here,” she finished and Adora had to take a deep breath. God, she was so infuriating when she flirted like that. They had literally just agreed to keep it on the low?  _ And last I’ve checked, that didn’t involve sitting in my lap! _ She complained now, but she had missed it. And would miss it once Catra had gotten enough and moved on to something better to do than torturing Adora.

Out of nowhere, Sea Hawk appeared, and Mermista soon followed. “You guys playing Uno?” he asked as he placed himself on the floor by the coffee table. 

“We were…” Glimmer began. 

“We are! We are,” Adora said and pulled up a card, even though she could have put down three. Catra let out a giggle. Mermista sat down on a foot comforter and crossed her legs. 

“Hey Catra, where did you get that sweater?” she asked. Like a balloon popping, all her playfulness towards Adora disappeared and she was now only focused on the girl’s sudden question.

“Oh, you know… Macy’s?” Mermista nodded. 

“Cool. I didn’t know they had sweaters with your name on it. Although, it seems like you have gotten the wrong name, because it says  _ Adora _ and not  _ Catra _ ,” the dark-haired girl pointed at Catra’s chest. There, just above her heart, embroided in cursive, red letters, was Adora’s name.

Sea Hawk was looking wide-eyed at the girls and Glimmer dropped her cards to the ground. “Uh…” Catra drew out. What the hell was she supposed to answer to that? “I wonder if they have it with my name too, although that’s not likely, I’ve never even found a keychain with my name on it,” the girl continued idly, completely aware of the scandal she had just created.

Adora was panicking. And when Adora panicked, things could get very dramatic, very quickly. Which they did, when she said, a little louder than necessary, making the whole room pay attention. “You know what? I just remembered I had a…thing…yes, a thing I have to do. Right now,” Adora put her cards on the table and was about to get up when she remembered the brunette in her lap. 

“Say Catra, do you think you can help me out? With the thing?” Adora continued in her “nothing suspicious here” voice. Catra, still a little overwhelmed by being sort-of busted, blinked before she answered. 

“Yes, okay.” Adora stood up from the chair, taking Catra with her in her arms, bridal style. Catra whimpered in surprised as the blonde lifted her as if she was nothing. 

“See you guys in a bit!” Adora called out as she rushed towards the stairs, carrying a very confused Catra in her arms.

Once they were in the safety of the hall upstairs, Adora put the brunette down gently. “What was all that about?” Catra asked, crossing her arms. 

“I could ask you the same thing! Why the hell did you sit in my lap? We had  _ just _ agreed to try and not be suspicious. And that was very suspicious!” 

The brunette pouted. “Well, it’s not like you made it better by carrying me off bridal style, now they’re gonna know for sure. And besides, I had it all under control…if it hadn’t been for Mermista…” 

Adora took a hand up to her face. “That one’s on me. I shouldn’t have brought a sweater that could be  _ identified _ . Then again, I wasn’t exactly expecting a situation like this either.” Catra scoffed. 

“Yeah, no doy. It was not like I was planning to sneak into your bed. If it hadn’t been for the stupid radiator, I wouldn’t have even thought about it…” Mismatched eyes met steel blue ones.“I’m glad I did though,” the shorter girl admitted. 

Adora inched closer as she spoke, “Listen, about that…” But before she could finish her sentence, they were interrupted by Perfuma, exiting the bathroom. She eyed them, surprised, but didn’t comment on it, and continued quietly down the stairs, looking over her shoulder once for a good measure. “Okay, now  _ everyone _ knows,” Adora said. Catra sighed in annoyance and grabbed her hand, dragging the blonde into her room. 

“They don’t know anything,” she said as she closed the door to her own room. “They might think they do, but they don’t,” she said as she walked over and sat next to Adora on the bed. 

“You’d be surprised how observant they can be,” the blonde informed her. 

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter. What matters is us,” Catra took Adora’s hands in her own. “Is there still an ‘us’?” the other girl asked, looking at the intertwined hands. “I mean, unless you don’t want there to be,” Catra began, disappointment sipping through her voice.

“No, I do! I really do…but it didn’t end so well the last time, did it?” Adora reminded the brunette. 

“That was last time. I’m different now, you’re different…maybe, we should give it second chance?” Blue and gold eyes looked hopefully up at her. 

“Maybe. But can you guarantee that it won’t fall apart again?” Catra looked down at their hands. 

“No. But I know that I’ll never stop loving you, and that I’ll try my best to keep you happy,” she said and looked into Adora’s eyes once again. A smile spread across the blonde’s cheeks. 

“Then that’ll have to be good enough,” she said, placing a hand on the girl’s cheek. Catra smiled and leaned in for a kiss. This one was gentler than the ones from last night, less hungry and needy. It was a kiss shared between two people who loved each other and wanted to try again. 

…

Once they came down again, hand in hand, Catra still wearing Adora’s sweater, and both of them wearing silly smiles on their faces, Adora dragged them towards the sofa where the rest of the group was sitting. “So, we have something to tell you guys…” Adora began but was interrupted by Bow. “Is that  _ so _ ,” he drawled out with a smug smile. “Yes,” Adora said through her teeth. “Well,  _ do tell _ ,” the boy encouraged, the smile only getting broader. “Me and Catra are getting back together,” Adora said, her heart speeding up. A series of groans were let out by the group as they began to fish out their wallets, while a smug Bow watched over them. “Ehm…what is going on?” Catra asked, pointing at the 5 dollar bill that Mermista handled Bow. “Oh, this? I simply just won our bet,” he said idly as the other group members each handled him bills.

“A bet?” Adora asked. Realization hit her like a truck going 200 m/h. “Did you guys make a bet on us!?” she exclaimed, honest to god shocked. Catra scoffed beside her. “What the hell you guys? What did you even bet on?” She asked, crossing her arms. “How long it’ll take for you to get together,” Sea Hawk answered her. “I said two days,” he added. “I bet the whole trip,” Perfuma admitted. “I bet 4 days. I’ve honestly had more faith in your ability to keep it in your pants, Adora,” Mermista told her with a glint in her eyes. Adora looked shocked at the group. “I bet 4 days as well,” Glimmer admitted, her guilty eyes meeting Adora’s. Adora was still in shock and unable to answer back. “And you, Bow, what did you bet?” Catra asked the boy in the sofa, who was now idly counting his money. “One night,” he simply answered. Adora crossed her arms. “Oh, so you neither had the faith in my nor Catra’s ability to stay away from each other?” He shrugged.

“Love always finds its ways. I’ll admit though, I knew you needed a little nudge, so I had a guy come over yesterday and turning off your radiators,” he said with a smirk. “You did what!?” Glimmer exclaimed, betrayal painting her face. “You cheated!” the short girl lunged for an attack, but the boy moved out of her grasp. “It wasn’t cheating. I simply…altered the circumstances.” He pocketed the money and clasped his hands together. “Now, who wants some hot cocoa?”

**Author's Note:**

> yall...i literally wrote this in like, 5 hours...(opal, i feel so sorry for you)  
> Credits to my beta and new favorite person, opal, aka figbian on tumblr, go check her out!
> 
> i am [lesbians-harold](https://lesbians-harold.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
